The invention relates to a frictional vibration damper, in particular for washing machines with an oscillartory support of the washer unit, with an approximately tube-shaped housing and with a tappet displaceable in it, an articulation element being provided at the outer end of both, the housing and the tappet, and a friction piston bearing with a friction coating on the internal wall of the housing being formed on the tappet, which friction piston is extendable by means of a linearly operating servomotor.